


Child of Mischief

by Cactilda



Series: Child of Mischief [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactilda/pseuds/Cactilda
Summary: (Takes place in Infinity War and after Wife of Mischief)Finally it seemed that you and Loki could rest and raise a family.  No more faking deaths, no more surprises, no more attacks from vengeful family members or other worldly creatures, finally some peace and quiet.  Unfortunately, that lasted about six hours.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES SO ENDGAME HAD ME CRYING EVERY 5-10 MINUTES

The refugee vessel rocked as another blast exploded outside. I ran down the hall, sword in hand, trying to get as many Asgardians as I could off the ship and to the escape pods before it fell apart. The vessel tipped to the side again as something exploded, throwing me off my feet and hitting the back of my head on the wall. Stars exploded in the corner of my vision, but I brushed it off and guided a large crowd of Asgardians down the hall to the pods. "Everyone, this way!" I shouted, pointing down another corridor. They ran down and began boarding, and the sound of the pods departing was probably the most relieving thing I had ever heard! Loki joined my side a moment later, and I turned to face him. "(Y/n), let me take over, you go and board with the rest of the people!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!" I protested.

"Please! I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. I've set the coordinates to Midguard, so you'll be safe."

"I've made my decision, and I'm not leaving you!" Loki opened his mouth to argue further, but one last explosion rocked the ship, and moments later, three aliens came barreling down the hall, weapons ready. Loki pushed me to the ground and hovered over me as protection while they attacked the rest of the Asgardians! He helped me up as they lowered their weapons, and I cried out in horror as I stared at the carnage around us. Overcome with anger and guilt that I failed to protect them, I raised my sword and moved to attack, but Loki pulled me back before I could do anything.

"Lower your weapon," the woman-like creature said, and Loki gently forced my sword out of my grip. "Loki," another one said, grinning evilly, "How good it is to see you again!"

"Corvus Glaive," my husband said, there was a slight, almost unnoticeable tremor in his voice. "Who's this lovely lady?" Corvus asked, tracing a claw down the length of my jaw. If Loki hadn't stepped in front of me and grabbed his hand when he did, I likely would have torn it off. "You will not lay a hand on her," Loki hissed dangerously.

"A bit protective are we?" Corvus sneered, and yanked his hand out of Loki's grip. The female alien prodded me in the side with her weapon and commanded us to move. We did, and they guided us upstairs to the main deck where we had watched Ragnarok not one day ago.   _That is Corvus Glaive, his wife Proxima Midnight, and Cull Obsidian,_ Loki's voice said in my head.

_How do you know them?_

_They, and another one named Ebony Maw, are members of a group called the Black Order.  They work for a titan named Thanos.  Corvus and I,_ Loki swallowed hard,  _Corvus and I lead the attack on New York._   My eyes widened, and I must have slowed for a minute because the female alien, Proxima Midnight, jabbed me in the side with her weapon again.  As we came to the top of the stairs and onto the deck, I stifled a scream and Loki held my hand tightly.  There were more bodies up here, and the deck lay in ruins.  Some of the people were still alive, but barely, and Corvus busied himself with killing off the ones who were alive.  As we neared the center of the room, I spotted Heimdall among the bodies, and he was badly wounded but still alive!  I went to go help him, but Loki held me tight to his side.   _You mustn't help him, they will kill both of you if you do,_ Loki's voice warned in my head.  I bit my lip and obeyed, shooting my old friend an apologetic look.  He nodded at me, seeming to understand.

Another alien, one I assumed to be Ebony Maw, was walking around the deck and stepping over bodies as if they were merely dirty clothes strewn about the floor.  "Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan... You may think this is suffering... No. it is  _ **salvation**_. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos."

As he stepped aside, another figure came into view.  He was about the size of Hulk, and stood by the large window at the front, shrouded in darkness as he stared out into space.  _That, is Thanos,_ Loki said.  This was the most terrified he had ever sounded, and I wondered if there was something he wasn't telling me about when he worked for the titan.  " I know what it's like to lose. To  _feel_ so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless," Thanos said.  He bent down slightly and picked someone by his feet up by the neck of their breastplate.  Thor.  Loki held me back again as I tensed up, ready to run to my brother in law's aid as he struggled feebly to free himself.  "Remember what I told you," Loki warned in my ear, and I surrendered back to his side.

"It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say...  _I AM."_ Thanos held up his hand, revealing a golden gauntlet which held a glowing purple stone on one of its knuckles.  "You talk too much," Thor spat, blood drooling from his mouth.  Thanos ignored his comment, and shifted his grip on the thunder god to hold his head with one giant, purple hand.  He turned his attention to Loki, and I sensed him tense up even more.  "The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference."

I stared up at Loki with panic filled eyes.  We didn't have the tesseract, so what was he going to do?!  "Oh I do," Loki said, and my heart leapt into my throat, " Kill away!"

Thanos looked surprised for a moment, but lowered his gloved fist to Thor's temple.  The veins on the side of his face glowed violently with purple light, and he cried out in anguish.  I whirled on Loki, ready to do anything to free myself, but hesitated when I saw terror and guilt on my husband's face.  " _ **ALL RIGHT, STOP!**_ ****" he shouted, and Thor's pained cries ceased.

"We don't have the tesseract, it was destroyed on Asgard," Thor groaned.  Loki glanced at me and Thor apologetically, as if he knew something we didn't.  Then, he held up his right hand, and moments later, the tesseract appeared on his fingertips.  "You really are the worst brother," Thor said, and Loki looked away guiltily.

"I assure you, brother... the sun will shine on us again."

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian," Thanos commented.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian," Loki replied.  I shot him a warning look.   _Don't do anything stupid, please,_ I begged in my head.  He shot me another apologetic look, but didn't respond.  "And for another... We have a Hulk."

At that moment, there was an infuriated roar, and Thanos looked to his right just as an angry green form slammed into him.  Loki tossed the tesseract aside and dove to push you and Thor out of the way of the fight while everyone was distracted.  For a while, it seemed that Hulk was winning!  That was, until Thanos pried Hulk's hands away; an expression of surprise and fear crossed his green face. After several hard blows, Thanos picked him up and slams him to the deck, defeated.  Thor grabbed a pole and leapt to his feet before I could stop him, and slammed it across the back of Thanos' head.  Thanos turned and kicked him across the floor, where Ebony Maw bound him with debris with practically a flick of his wrist!  

Behind us, I could hear Heimdall mutter, "Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time."

In a second, colorful light shot past us and enveloped Hulk, taking him away to somewhere safer.  Heimdall caught Thanos' eye, and for a moment, he almost seemed afraid!  "That was a mistake," the titan said, before taking Corvus' weapon and running it through Heimdall.  

" _ **NO!!!**  _" Thor and I cried out in anguish.  

"You're going to pay for that!" Thor cursed, and Ebony Maw bound his mouth shut with another piece of debris.  I crumbled to the ground a second later, to shocked to keep myself up right.  Loki wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace and I buried my face in his neck as I cried.  Ebony Maw launched into another speech about Thanos' power and nobility as he presented him the tesseract.  Thanos crushed it with one large hand, and placed the small blue stone inside on the spot next to the purple stone. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted movement.  I looked up and nearly had a heart attack when Heimdall turned his head to me!  Slowly with clear signs of pain, he lifted a finger to his lips.  "There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan," Thanos said, turning to the members of the Black order.

Proxima knelt and placed her fist over her heart, "Father, we will not fail you."

Loki kissed the top of my head moved to stand up, but I caught him by his wrist before he left.  "What are you doing?" I asked.  "I'm sorry, I love you."

"What are you - ?"  Loki cut me off with a hard kiss on the lips before tearing away from me and walking towards the others.  "If I might interject," he said with a fake cheerfulness in his voice, "If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena."

"If you consider failure experience," Thanos replied, clearly unimpressed.

"I consider experience, experience.  Almighty Thanos, I... Loki... Prince of Asgard..." he gazed at me sadly for a moment, and I realized he was about to do something self sacrificial to save us, " Odinson... The rightful King of Jotunheim... God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity."

I squinted, and noticed a dagger materializing in his hand.  He was going to try to kill Thanos himself!  I moved to stop him, but it was too late.  Loki swung his hand up, the blade aimed at Thanos' throat, but before he could make contact with the mad titan, his arm froze in mid air.  Blue light surrounded Loki's arm, and a look of terror filled his face.  "'Undying.' You should choose your words more carefully," Thanos said.  He twisted the knife out of Loki's hand and grabbed his neck, lifting him up to eye level.  Loki struggled and kicked against Thanos' grip, but it was no use.

" **Stop!** " I shouted, and moved to free my husband, but was stopped by the Black order as they held their weapons up to my throat and pushed me back towards Thor until I was kneeling beside him.  "You will... never be... a god," Loki managed to rasp out, before Thanos looked at him pitifully and crushed his neck.  An anguished scream filled my ears, and it took me a moment to realize it was my own!  Thanos walked over towards us and dropped Loki's body as if he were a rag doll, "No resurrections this time."

I cradled Loki's body in my arms and stared at his lifeless face, cupping his cold cheek gently as I cried.  I gently laid him down a moment later and grabbed a metal bar laying a few feet from me, then stood up.  I raised the bar above my head, ready to bring it down hard upon Thanos.  I knew it wouldn't kill him, but I'd happily die trying.  Before I could, though, bright colorful lights surrounded me and I felt as if I was flung backwards!

In an instant, I crashed into what felt like concrete and the breath was knocked out of me.  People were gathering around where I had crash landed, trying to see what I was or if I was alright before two familiar faces pushed through the crowd and ran to my side.


	2. 2

Pepper Potts and (b/f/n) were at my sides in an instant, checking over me to make sure I was okay. "(B/f/n) can you help me get her to sit up? I need to get a better look at her," Pepper asked, and together they helped me sit upright. "(Y/n) what happened? Are you okay? Where are Thor and Loki?" I shook my head as tears swelled in my eyes again. I was in so much shock and grief that it was hard to breathe, and my breaths were coming out in shallow pants and wheezes as I tried to hold myself together. All I could think about were Loki and Thor, oh god I had left them! I couldn't breathe, my husband was gone, and likely my brother in law as well! What had I done? I should have taken them onto the escape pods with me when Loki told me to. Pepper and (b/f/n) noticed my struggle to breathe and keep myself together, and they quickly helped me up and guided me inside Stark tower. Once inside, they sat me down in the lounge and Pepper rushed off to get me some food and drink while (b/f/n) tried to calm me down. "Okay, what exactly happened?" Pepper asked when she came back.

"Thor and Loki are gone!" I cried.

I told them everything as I cried, the image of Loki's death repeating in my head over and over again.  I told them about what happened after our battle with the dark elves, how Loki exiled Odin, about becoming the Allmother, Hela, that Bruce Banner was alive, Ragnarok, and how Thanos attacked our refugee vessel and killed half the Asgardians, as well as Loki and quite possibly Thor.  I broke down when I brought up Loki's death and cried harder than I ever had before.  What was I going to do?  My family was gone.

The next morning I woke up in my old room with a horrible headache and a feeling of emptiness.  The events from yesterday crashed into me and hot tears streamed down my face once again.  Finally I dragged myself out of bed and headed down to the kitchen, not bothering to change.  Pepper and (b/f/n) were down there already when I walked in, and Pepper smiled softly at me when I entered.  

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked as I made some tea.

"As good as I can feel I suppose.  Do you know where Tony is?  I need to speak with him about Thanos.  I think he might be coming here."

Her face fell instantly, and I couldn't help but notice what looked like dried tears on her face.  Her eyes were red and puffy as well.  She opened her mouth to answer when another voice behind me interrupted.  "Tony disappeared two days ago."

I turned around to see Bruce Banner standing in the doorway of the large kitchen!  "Bruce!  Y-you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine.  If you're here, where's Thor?"

"Oh dear," Pepper said quietly.  A lump formed in my throat, and I shook my head.  I drew in a shaky breath and calmed myself down before I broke down again.  "I don't know if he's okay."

"Well what about Loki?  Did he get out okay?"

"Loki is....Loki's dead."

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and shut it.  

"Anyway," I said, clearing my throat and trying my best to keep my voice steady, "what happened to Tony?"

"Two of the members from the Black Order tried to kidnap some guy named Dr. Strange - "

"Wait," I held up a hand to stop Bruce, "Dr. Stephen Strange?  With a red cloak and some weird magic ability?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"We've met.  Continue."

"Yeah, so they managed to kidnap him  **and** Tony's new apprentice, so Tony flew after them to get them back but we haven't seen them since."

I leaned back against the counter and rubbed my forehead.  What were we going to do?  I had no way of contacting Steve, and after the whole fight over the Sokovia Accords, I don't think he wanted anything to do with me.  "Bruce do you have any idea on how we can get in touch with the others?" I asked, my voice starting to go hoarse.

"Yeah, I called Steve the day Tony disappeared, he wants to meet at the new facility in Upstate New York."

I let out an exasperated sigh, I didn't know if I was ready to face Steve yet.  During the Accords, I had sided with Tony, but didn't participate in the fight since I had to watch over Asgard while Loki was away meeting with other realms.  Steve hadn't taken kindly to this, and apparently thought I was "avoiding my responsibilities as a member of the team" as Tony put it.  "I need a minute to process all of this, I'll talk to you all later okay?" I excused myself and made my way back to my room without eating.  After all of this information handed to me, I had no appetite.  Pepper knocked on my door a few hours later and peeked in to check on me.  She was carrying a large plate with a sandwich and a coke, and she knocked on my door quietly.

"Hey, thought you might be hungry," she said, coming in and sitting next to me on my bed.  

"Oh, thank you so much.  I forgot to eat earlier."

"That's understandable, but you can't forget to eat, okay?  You're feeding for two now, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know I just..." my voice trailed off as my eyes landed on the picture (b/f/n) had taken of me and Loki on our wedding day.  

"It's alright to grieve," Pepper said, eyeing my expression, "You don't need to worry about this right now.  You've just lost two people you cared about so much, the last thing you need to do is worry about meeting up with the others."

"Is it?  Is it okay for me to grieve while the world is probably in danger?  You didn't see what Thanos did to all of those innocent Asgardians, you didn't see what he did to my husband!  Thanos is a plague, he wipes out everything you care about and leaves nothing behind!" I cried, hot tears pricking my eyes, then I stopped.  "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's okay, none of this is your fault, or your responsibility," she said, pulling my head to rest on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around me comfortingly.  "In fact, I'm going to suggest that you not go upstate with Bruce, that will just cause more unwanted stress, and you need to focus on yourself and that baby growing in your tummy."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, rubbing the growing bump beneath my stomach.  I was going to do whatever it took to keep my child healthy.

The next day we said goodbye to Bruce as he left.  "Take time for yourself, okay? That little thing growing inside you isn't going to do so well if mom is putting all this pressure on herself!" Bruce said, hugging me tightly.

I laughed as I hugged him again.  "Will do, Thanks Bruce."

"Don't worry, we'll figure out how to get everyone back."

 _Not everyone,_ I thought sadly.  Bruce waved to us as the car drove off, and Pepper and I headed inside when it was gone.

"So now what?" I asked, slumping on the couch.

"Now we wait.  I don't know how long this meeting will take, but it shouldn't be too long.  They'll probably call you at some point to ask you a few question since you witnessed most of the destruction."

A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered all the horrible things that had happened back on the ship, and I quickly pushed those away.  "I understand it'll be tough for you to talk about," Pepper said, noticing me tense up, "but if we're going to beat Thanos and get Tony and the others back, you will need to face what happened, alright?"

"Yeah, I understand, it's just...so much happened back on Asgard.  Those Asgardians were my people, Pepper!  I failed to do my duty and protect them."

I gripped the small charm Asta had given me tightly between my fingers, I still had no idea if she was alright.  "You can'r blame yourself for that!" Pepper objected, "You got most of them off, right?"

"Yes, but I should have fought those horrible creatures that attacked them!  That was my job!"

"If you did, you wouldn't be here!" (b/f/n) added.

"That doesn't matter!" I shouted, "What more could I have lost?"

There was a tense silence for what felt like forever until (b/f/n) got up.  "(B/f/n) wait," I reached out to grab their wrist but they pulled away.  "Dammit," I muttered as they stormed off, I screwed up.  They came back a few minutes later though, and turned on the TV.  After a few minutes of channel surfing, however, they stopped on a news report and turned up the volume.  Some familiar looking pods had landed in Norway, and stepping out of them were my people!

The woman reporting what was happening explained that they had just arrived, and were roughed up, disoriented, but okay.  One little girl was called over, and as soon as she got closer to the camera, my heart leapt into my throat.  Asta!

"This is Earth, right?" she asked quietly, slightly shying away from the camera.

"Yes honey," the reporter said.  Asta grinned and came into full view.  "Hello Allmother!  I don't know if you are seeing this, but we're alright!  We got to Midguard safely!  I hope you did too."

"Do you know her?" (b/f/n) asked.

"That's Asta!  I-I helped her escape during Ragnarok!  She gave me this," I held up the wooden pendant with glee as happier tears streamed down my face again.  "I need to get to Norway, now!"

"(Y/n), no, you still have to wait to see if Steve calls," Pepper said.

I sighed in exasperation and slumped back on the couch.  I had to get to them soon and make sure they would be okay.  I couldn't just let them fend for themselves on an unknown realm.  "Fine, I'll give it a few days, then I'm going to help them," I said.

Pepper nodded and left me and (b/f/n) to watch the news.  Now that I knew that the people who had escaped were alright, there was a little bit of hope that sparked in me.  I hoped I'd be able to redeem myself by helping them set up a new home and making sure they were safe and sound, it was the least I could do after what had happened to them.  

 


End file.
